Promotion
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Tony Stark promotes Julia Carpenter to Chief Operating Officer of Stark Enterprises. *Based on the 1994-1996 Iron Man Animated Series and between the episodes "The Beast Within" and "Fire and Rain." *Please Read and Review


Disclaimer: I do not own "Iron Man: The Animated Series" or its characters, they are property of Marvel Studios and the Walt Disney Company.

"Promotion"

By TwilightSparkle3562

"Always looking for that promotion, eh, Julia?"

Those were the words that Hawkeye said to her when he, Scarlet Witch and Century left Stark Enterprises. Force Works had disbanded all because I had faked my own death for the good of defeating Fing Fang Foo and his band of dragons in China.

Still, ever since Julia agreed to stay with me, I couldn't help but feel a sense of gratitude for her and for Rhody. In fact, I knew that there was more of this than met the eye. Julia and I, ever since that fake wedding, I have been trying of some way to make up for the mistake I had made. There was only one way to do that and that was to give her that promotion that Hawkeye chastised her about.

But, he was mocking her out of pure jealousy. Julia wasn't just doing this to climb the company ladder. She was more than just an employee who also was a member of Force Works. She was a single mother to a 13-year-old daughter whom she was trying to raise into a respectable young adult. Julia had been through a rough first marriage and needed a man who could respect her for whom she truly was.

…

When the day finally came to give Julia her new role, all I could do was just sit in my office and wait for Julia to arrive, for this was the beginning of something far more bigger than anything she had expected out of me or this company that my father had built.

"Come in," I called and the door to my office revealing Julia, dressed in a really nice blue business suit and blue high heels. "Julia, you look…"

"Professional?" she interrupted as she sat down in front of me. "I wanted to look like someone who is about to get a promotion. Is that why you…?"

"Asked you here? Yes, I know. In fact, I do have a promotion for you. For the past year, you have served Stark Enterprises well as Vice President in Charge of Research and Development. Now, in light of you deciding to stay here, I feel that you should be given a much higher position within the company. If you were thinking of another Vice President role, I have something far more better in mind."

I then reached into my desk and pulled out a black jewelry box, much to Julia's shock and amazement.

"Tony, what is that?"

"Julia Carpenter," I answered, handing her the jewelry box. "From this moment on, you are now my Chief Operating Officer of Stark Enterprises."

For a moment, all Julia could do was sit there wide eyed in shock and amazement. She was being given a high-ranking position in the company, right up there with me as Chief Executive Officer.

"Well, what do you have to say?"

"I…I…don't know what to say, Tony," she gasped. "I mean…yes, I said to you that I would stay, but is this…really necessary?"

"It is, Julia. This promotion involves a hefty raise and gives you the opportunity to bring in a much decent income to support you and Rachel. I know you've had a bad marriage and are trying to bury the past."

With each word I spoke, Julia became more and more speechless.

"Go on, open the box. It's a little something to celebrate your new role with Stark Enterprises."

Opening the jewelry box, Julia let out another sharp gasp when she discovered what was inside. It was a gold pearl necklace made of the finest gold.

"Consider it a gift from your boss," I remarked. "Go ahead, put it on."

Trying to hold back her emotions, Julia pulled up her long red hair and placed the gold necklace around her neck. As she put it on, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Julia looked in that suit she was wearing. It was a major upgrade from the purple blouse and skirt she wore previously.

By wearing this brand new blue business suit , she was really looking the part of a Chief Operating Officer and there was no question about it.

"By the way, I know we are in a professional environment," I said. "But, you look beautiful."

"You're just saying that, aren't you?"

"No really, you do. That suit you're wearing now with that gold necklace really compliments your new role and…it brings out your beauty."

Touched by my words, I saw a single tear flow down Julia's face. I could tell she was trying to keep her emotions in check because we were in a professional environment. In her mind, this was confirmation that after all we had been through, she was going to be the one for me.

"Tony," cried Julia. "Thank…thank you. You may be a stick in the mud sometimes, but you are the first man in my life to take notice…"

"...of your beauty and your professional ability? Yes. And if you need to cry, don't be afraid to do so."

Touched, Julia came around and we pulled into an embrace as she cried softly. For the longest time, we had our feelings for each other, but this was the first step in truly professing our love for one another.

…

When our time together came to an end, Julia left feeling like she had achieved what she had set out to achieve: a position of respect, something that she never had achieved in any point of her life. Once I was alone, I reached into my desk and pulled out another jewelry box, a smaller one and inside was a diamond ring.

"So that was just the first step," I thought to myself. "I know that our so-called 'wedding' wasn't what you expected, but I swear I will make it up to you with time, Julia. We will have a real wedding when the time is right. But, for now, let's just enjoy the moment of you becoming my chief operating officer, shall we?"

Putting the ring back in the drawer, I returned to running my company of Stark Enterprises knowing now that I would have the most beautiful woman in the world working alongside me for the very near future and maybe even beyond.

...

THE END


End file.
